For the Love of Daughters
by HarryLurvsMarsBars
Summary: Sinbad had always planned to retire on the beaches of Fiji a rich man; he would have no idea how right he was. Starts out short and sweet, but more is soon to come despite the fact that I'm sure no one is going to read this.


I'm going to pretend like I'm not a twenty-something adult writing fanfiction about a Disney cartoon movie. But I watched this movie for the first time in years with my little sister the other day and I just became slightly obsessed because it's actually a really good movie! This idea just hit me and for once I don't really care about reviews (although I definitely wouldn't object to them) because I'm mostly writing it to get the idea out of my head. There will be more chapters even though I fully expect no one to read this. On the off chance that someone does, I hope you like it!

…

The flawless Fijian horizon – that seemingly endless point where the slowly blushing blue sky meets deep, crystal clear water – is blocked by a hulking figure watching the sun sink into the orange line above the waves. The tide brings temperate water to Kale's ankles, swirling around his dark skin before receding back into the mouth of the ocean. Kale sighs. He likes Fiji, a lot actually. The native people are hardly cannibals; rather they are the some of the nicest humans he has ever encountered. The large man smiles as he remembers their ultimate act of kindness today.

Kale turns his back to the sunset and walks to the mud-hut that houses his best friend-slash-captain. He ducks under the doorway, about to open his mouth to speak, but is hushed by the sight before him. Marina sleeps soundly on a bed lying on the ground, her breathing deep and even. While her beauty is still undeniable even in her sweaty and worn-out state, it is Sinbad who takes his breath away.

He sits on a hand-crafted chair made of local trees, cradling a small bundle in his strong, weathered arms. The bundle doesn't move, and neither do Sinbad's eyes. His gaze is fixated on the tiny parcel, the parcel the local healer helped deliver not two hours ago, and he hardly seems to notice Kale's presence.

Kale has known Sinbad for many years now; he's been through just about every triumph and tribulation of his captain's since they were seventeen, when they met on the ship Sinbad had first stowed away on out of Syracuse. He knows how to read the man before him like a book; Sinbad can never hide anything from him, and vice versa.

So as soon as Kale sees his face, he sees love: unyielding, steadfast, whole, pure _love_. He sees it all the time when he catches Sinbad watching Marina, or at night when they think nobody can see and they share passionate moments gazing at the stars and holding one another on the deck. But there's something about the way Sinbad looks at his daughter that makes Kale believe this might be an even more powerful love.

Kale finally moves from his spot in the door to take a seat on the ground next to Sinbad. His great height allows him to look right into the blankets and see for the first time the object of Sinbad's fascination. None of the crew has seen her yet, allowing the new parents alone time with their child. Immediately even Kale, who has never had any desire for children himself (and truthfully neither had Sinbad), can see why they are so smitten. She has a full head of dark hair and long thick eyelashes to match, which rest gracefully against her full cheeks as she sleeps. Her skin is bronzed, and the tiniest nose and rosiest lips Kale has ever seen make up the rest of her apparently perfect facial features.

Sinbad and Marina's new addition was a surprise, to say the least. It was merely a year ago that they all stood on a beach not unlike this one as the crew witnessed their captain's marriage to the former ambassador. When Marina found out she was with child a few months later, Kale remembers listening to her fears about telling Sinbad. _He won't want this Kale, what do I do? Sinbad has never expressed in any way that he wants to be a father. I mean, he's practically a child himself, sometimes!_ This had made Kale chuckle, but he had assured Marina all would be fine. Apparently it was, because after Marina pulled him into their quarters to tell him the news, they didn't reappear for a good hour. The version Kale was told by Marina later that night was that after he overcame the shock, he was… more than happy.

He's brought back into reality by a tiny whimper coming from the evidence of their love, sleeping soundly in her father's arms. "She's… beautiful, Sinbad," Kale mutters gently in his deep voice. His hand seems to reach up with a mind of its own to brush a stray wisp of hair from her forehead.

Sinbad immediately smiles at his first mate and leans down to ever so softly kiss the skin Kale had just exposed on the baby's forehead. When he pulls back his smile is still there, but it fades slowly as he sinks into his thoughts. "I don't deserve her," he muses quietly, glancing first at his sleeping daughter and then his sleeping wife. "I don't deserve either of them."

Kale reaches up to grip Sinbad's shoulder reassuringly. "Nonsense. If anyone deserves happiness and a family, it's you, Sinbad."

The captain shakes his head. "How much have I taken from so many people? And yet here I am with the most precious gift I can be given, worth so much more than those jewels and treasures I stole over the years. And I have the most perfect woman, who _gave_ it to me, lying right there." Sinbad shakes his head, as if reproving himself.

Kale studies the man before him. He is obviously smitten with his new daughter, but is conflicted by his self-deprecating thoughts. "You know, you can't blame yourself for living the only life you've ever known. Stealing… it's what we've done to survive." He pauses, making Sinbad look at him before he continues. "Besides, you've never taken from those in need. We take from those with excess and power, not the weak and helpless," Kale reminds. "Just promise me you won't make any rush decision without asking Marina first."

Sinbad chuckles at that, stroking the back of his finger on his baby's velvety soft cheek. "I promise. Wouldn't want me beaten to death for not consulting with her on a big decision, and leave this little girl without her daddy."

He can't seem to resist bringing her up for another kiss. She scrunches her nose at the tickle of his beard, but does not wake. Both men chuckle at her adorable expression.

"What's her name?" Kale asks suddenly, quietly, looking into Sinbad's dark eyes as he waits for an answer.

Sinbad looks back down at his bundle, his daughter. "Callista," he says quietly. "It's Greek. It means beautiful."

"It's a perfect fit."


End file.
